


The Monster Outside the Closet

by beren



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-18
Updated: 2010-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A creature from the future feeds off sex and its loose in the ARC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monster Outside the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta.

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[category: slash](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/category:%20slash), [fandom: primeval](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:%20primeval), [ficfest: mmom](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/ficfest:%20mmom), [fictype: short fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fictype:%20short%20fic), [pairing: pr - connor/becker](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:%20pr%20-%20connor/becker), [rating: r to nc17](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/rating:%20r%20to%20nc17), [type: fiction](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/type:%20fiction)  
  
---|---  
  
Connor could not believe that he was hiding in a cupboard, frightened for his life and all he could think about was the hard on in his pants that was driving him absolutely crazy. It didn't help that he was in said cupboard with Becker, whom he had discovered, thanks to recent events, he kind of had a thing for. He supposed that at least he wasn't in there with Abby, because that would have been torture beyond compare.

The creature, they were calling it an incubus because it seemed to hunt by making people incredibly horny and then sucking their brains out while they were otherwise occupied, had come through an anomaly from the future. Given what they had seen about the future and the fact that Cutter had seen the present change once, they were almost sure they could stop the world from being wiped out, but sometimes what they did seemed to cause anomalies with some unusual surprises. The incubus was one such surprise.

According to those in the know, it induced a hormonal overload which caused lurking sexual desires to bubble up to the surface and then fed off the endorphin overload when the victims finally did something about it. Connor really, really, really wanted to stick his hand down his jeans and give himself some relief even if it did get his brains eaten by a futuristic monster.

"Just try and think about something else," Becker said from his crouched position on the other side of the cupboard.

Connor just about managed not to snap something he would regret at the all too handsome captain; he had been trying to think of something else for the last hour. The creature was not that big, but it did seem to not really care about bullets that much, so they had taken to hiding. They were safe behind the barricaded door where the creature could not get to them and all but force them into the state in which it wanted them, but they were still stuck. The ARC was in lockdown and everyone inside had been contaminated with at least the first stage of the creature's biological weapons. Connor had managed to get a face full of stage two as well while he had been standing next to Abby, which was why Sarah and Becker had dragged them in opposite directions.

That was why he was perfectly aware of who turned him on and who didn't; his body kept telling him. There wasn't anything maybe about it, he was never going to have to wonder again; he knew. There was evidence that when the creature sensed its prey was ready for eating it had alternative methods of getting to said prey without using brute force, so Connor did not dare let himself indulge and relieve his misery. Last they had heard a decon team were preparing to enter and deal with the damn thing, but until that happened they had to sit tight.

"Lester in stockings and a negligee," Becker said suddenly and Connor opened his eyes staring.

That was not something he had ever expected to hear out of Becker's mouth.

"Did it help?" Becker asked hopefully and Connor caught on.

"Kind of," he replied, although even that mental image hadn't distracted him for long.

He gave Becker a smile for trying.

"Miss Piggy going down on Kermit the frog," Becker tried next and Connor grimaced, but at least it took his mind off his problem for a little while.

"You have a sick, sick mind," he said, realising that there were some reasons for brain bleach.

Becker grinned at him and then kept going; he had never imagined the depth Becker's mind could reach. It was fascinating. The whole scenario with Jabba the Hutt was going to scar him for life, but it did render his erection non-life threatening for a good five minutes. However, that didn't mean when Becker's radio beeped and the message came through that the creature had been rendered harmless Connor wasn't ready to cry.

"I'm sorry," he said, fingers scrabbling for his flies, "really, really sorry."

He just couldn't wait anymore, but his hands seemed to be failing him. He was so desperate that he simply couldn't get his jeans open and he made frantic noises as he totally failed to get anywhere.

"Just breathe," Becker said, tone calm and soothing as one of his big hands closed over Connor's frantically gasping limbs.

He would have protested, but Becker looked him in the eye and then calmly moved one of his hands and then the other, taking over himself. Connor's button popped and then the zip slid downwards and Becker urged his hips up for a moment so he could pull the tight material down some way. He was so needy that he almost came the moment Becker pulled him from his boxers and fisted his cock the first time.

"Oh god," he said, head going back and hitting the shelf behind him, but he didn't care.

It felt so good, so amazingly good and for a little while he didn't care about anything else. When he finally did come, an embarrassingly short time after Becker had started touching him, he almost died of ecstasy. His whole body flooded with endorphins, which was what the creature had been after, and he collapsed in a motionless heap where he was sitting. Every muscle felt like water.

"Connor," Becker calling his name finally made him open his eyes and return to reality, "here," Becker said and handed him some tissues.

"Oh, thanks," he managed to say and what had just happened finally clarified in his brain.

Becker had just jerked him off and suddenly he felt very awkward.

"Think of it as saving a comrade," Becker said as if reading his mind; "and what happens on the battlefield stays on the battlefield."

"Okay," Connor said, very rapidly sorting himself out and putting his clothes back together, "thanks anyway."

Becker turned away and Connor figured no more would be said about it, so he stood up and helped Becker remove the barricade they had made earlier. When they made it into the corridor, there were members of the decon team waiting for them along with Sarah and Abby. Sarah was being hosed down with what looked like a high-tech fire extinguisher and it appeared Abby was waiting her turn. It was funny, Abby looked kind of flushed and she definitely blushed when Connor waved at her. When it occurred to him that Abby had to have been in a similar state to him, only with girl bits, he couldn't help wondering if, if he gave her the low down on Becker, she would tell him if Sarah had helped her out.

**The End**


End file.
